Slayer
Mysterious, violent, a hunter... and one of the strongest of the Hell Walkers, a Terrorist Group that seeks to destroy both the Cybernation and Rogues, leaving nothing but dust. Slayer has no time for negotiation or petty backstories, he's too busy shooting the heads off Cybernation Soldiers and Rogues. Attack: '94/100 ('MAX with the Sphere of Rage) Defense: '85/100 ('MAX with the Sphere of Stone, 45/100 with the Sphere of Haste) Speed: '76/100 ('MAX 'with the Sphere of Haste) '''Energy: '''85/100 Suit Features * '''Sphere of Rage: '''In previous attempts to utilize this in other Bladeshifters, subjects given the sphere would vent their rage on any living creature they could find, and would even inflict self-harm if they have no outlet for their fury. However, Due to Slayer having the ability to control his ever-pouring deposit of rage, the harmful effects of the sphere are mitigated enough for him to use as a weapon. * '''Sphere of Haste: '''An experimental stimulant used to try and replicate the powers of The Integrated, the Sphere of Haste could charge the body with so much adrenaline, testosterone, and energy that they are provided with ungodly speed, fast enough to break the sound barrier. Unfortunately, the adrenaline tends to be too much for those with a weak heart to handle, causing myocardial rupture. The heart, quite literally, explodes within the user's body. Slayer, due to frequently exposing himself to high-stress situations, is immune to these negative effects, allowing him to use it and grant him speed greater than that of a charger. However, the enhanced speed makes him slightly more squishy. * '''Sphere of Stone: '''Once absorbed, this stimulant diffuses a special substance to the basal layer below the dermis creating a tough film of bioplasma beneath the skin that protects the user from external attacks. This can make the user almost entirely invulnerable until the plasma has been dissipated through repeated punishment or time. The bioplasma comes into direct contact with the nerve cells beneath the skin which causes excruciating pain throughout the process. Slayer is no ordinary human, however, and he can stomach the agony with great effort. Story Chapter 1: Rip And Tear "''In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of rage, his soul blistered by the fires of hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the world seeking vengeance against the ones who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Hell Walkers, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him: The Slayer of All..." Quotes * "I'm not trapped in here with you. You're all trapped in here with me." * ''"I don't get PTSD, Even with all the bloodshed I've seen. You wanna know why? One, Not everyone experiences a traumatic event. And two, '''I am the traumatic event."'' Trivia * Slayer is the most violent of all the Bladeshifters made in the Wiki. His story includes very detailed examples of death, gore, viscera, maiming, and violence, and he is also prone to swearing. Category:Neutrals Category:Battler